rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Session 37 Arguing with Super Convictions, Low wits is hours of fun
(1182) Shadell: Maids Room? (1183) Plaid (enter): 21:19 (1183) Lightning Without Thunder: wheeeeres' kel (1183) Lightning Without Thunder: ;_; (1181) Lian: He said he broke hism modem (1181) Lian: Shadell, look at the other games on the server (1179) Danizelle (enter): 21:22 (1181) Lian: Or that is to say there's a Maid game in one of the other Rooms (1179) Danizelle: Niets are outlawed by geneva convention. (1182) Shadell: Ah. (1182) Niet: How cute~! (1182) Niet: I usually end up with the sadistic type when I play Maid though... For whatever reason. (1179) Danizelle: huh (1181) Lian: There is the fact that its Random generation (1182) Niet: Hobby: Digging pit traps. (1179) Danizelle: probably because you're a closet sadist? (1182) Niet: Oh, that. (1182) Niet: http://www.onemanga.com/The_Lucifer_and_Biscuit_Hammer/48/29/ and the next page. (1182) Niet: Useful hobbies... (1181) Lian: Mind you I played the Antichrist in a magical girl girl so I ma not one to talk (1181) Lian: Anyway this is it for tonight (1179) Danizelle: Kel coming? (1181) Lian: Kel said he broke his modem (1179) Danizelle: so he's NOT coming. (1181) Lian: Baring some supreme act of god (1179) Danizelle: ... (1179) Danizelle: Damn (1179) Danizelle: And ember and silver are unlikely (1181) Lian: That's why I said this is it (1179) Danizelle: Damn (1179) Danizelle: :P (1181) Lian: so its just you three (1179) Danizelle: Well we're working on the premise that Danzi was able to get Ceylin and Niet to give her time to set some shit up. (1179) Danizelle: Like options that don't involve being turned to malfean chow (1182) Niet: Don't be silly, we just need to sing at him. (1179) Danizelle: Ohhhh I tdon't think singing works in this case. (1182) Niet: We just need to make it a rock opera. (1182) Niet: He's not likely to kill us intentionally if we do. (1179) Danizelle: I don't think killing us intentionally would be a worry. Killing us by accident in the crossfire though... (1181) Lian: Or destroying everything you worked for (1179) Danizelle: yuuuuup (1181) Lian: anyway (1182) Niet: Anyway. (1179) Danizelle: Danzi and lightning come back, with Brigid in tow. Danzi looks like she's not in the happiest of moods, and Lightning looks... well what does Lightning look like, Plaid? (1183) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning has big talons and long, wild red hair and a forked tongue and pointy teeth and huge hooves. :3 (1208) Shadell (enter): 21:47 (1181) Lian: ....I think she was asking for an emotional look (1179) Danizelle: that too (1183) Lightning Without Thunder: oh (1179) Danizelle: Other than those she looks like she used to (1183) Lightning Without Thunder: She looks like she has blue balls. (1183) Lightning Without Thunder: :3 (1179) Danizelle: and she's gone from notably attractive to fucking gorgeous in seemingly a matter of hours (1208) Niet: "How cute." (1179) Danizelle: ((Lightning has appearance 5 now)) ** (1179) Danizelle looks like her human self, the stunning redhead who only wears her odd coat ** (1183) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning waggles her eyebrows at Niet. (1208) Niet: Niet smiles for a moment then frowns as she examines herself. (1179) Danizelle: "Problem Niet?" (1208) Niet: "Tch." (1183) Lightning Without Thunder: "I think she's jealous." ** (1179) Danizelle chuckles ** (1181) Lian: so plans? (1179) Danizelle: we do need to talk first, and convince Niet that we're right (1179) Danizelle: "So Niet, we seem to have a dilemma. The Yozis want us to give Brigid to Malfeas. I see this as detrimental to all parties, similarly so is feeding her to kimbery (1179) Danizelle: "More to the point, I see it as running counter to the reclamation in it's entirety and to everything you lot have built up here." (1183) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning grunts and puts the crystal down. (1179) Danizelle: ((we lose Shadell again?)) (1179) Danizelle: ((Test)) (1181) Lian: ((looks like it) (1225) Shadell (enter): 22:14 (1225) Shadell: (That was irritating.) (1225) Niet: (Anyway.) (1179) Danizelle: ((reposted for you in PM shadell)) (1182) Shadell (exit): 22:16 (1225) Niet: "Not good at all." Niet mutters to herself as she begins to concentrate. Her wings subside into her body as her chest gets mildly bigger. Her horns soften and form into a pair of cat-ears on the top of her head. Her tail grows a layer of fur. (1225) Niet: "There we go." Niet nods satiatedly to herself. (1225) Niet: She also grows a very thin layer of fur in various patches on her body. (1225) Niet: (Scratch the fur.) (1183) Lightning Without Thunder: "...what the hell?" (1225) Shadell (exit): 22:24 (1225) Shadell (enter): 22:24 (1225) Niet: Niet grins like the cat that ate the canary. (1225) Niet: "Everyone else was changing." (1208) Shadell (exit): 22:27 (1181) Lian: (test) (1225) Niet: ((K.)) (1225) Niet: "You were saying something Danzi?" Niet stretches and yawns. (1179) Danizelle: "Yeah, and not about your appearance." (1179) Danizelle: "I think it'ss in the best interests of our coven and the reclamation if we bolt, take brigid and leave malfeas." (1179) Danizelle: "Giving her to malfeas only amounts to mass destruction in the demon realm that knocks back our aims and everyone else's plans as well. (1183) Lightning Without Thunder: "Take her where and do what?" (1179) Danizelle: "Not to mention the likelihood of us dying wwhen Malfeas goes crystal apeshit when he sees her." (1225) Niet: "Rejected nyo." (1179) Danizelle: "Oh? rejected why, and what makes you think you get to decide alone?" (1225) Niet: "Because getting hunted down and killed isn't cute at all Nyo." (1179) Danizelle: "Why do you think we'd be hunted?" (1225) Niet: "And we can't exactly afford to hide when in the middle of a war." (1183) Lightning Without Thunder: "He doesn't have to know." (1225) Niet: "Because they already know." (1225) Niet: "And if it doesn't happen we disobeyed Cecelyne." (1179) Danizelle: "And?" (1179) Danizelle: "Cecelyne never gave us a time limit." (1225) Niet: "And that means she'd send others after us. Or the next third circle that goes into Creation." (1225) Niet: "Not cute at all." (1179) Danizelle: "cecelyne never gave us a time limit." (1179) Danizelle: "She said to take her to Malfeas (1179) Danizelle: "She never said WHEN." (1225) Niet: "It's inneficient not to do things in a timely manner. We've been told what to do. She has problems with that indirect disobedience nyo." (1179) Danizelle: "Nor in what condition" (1225) Niet: "She doesn't like that kind of action, even if Cecelyne does." (1179) Danizelle: "Disobedience is part of our diuties when the desires of a Yozi and their urges endanger the reclamation." (1225) Niet: "She wouldn't agree with that." (1179) Danizelle: "She is not the one who laid out all of our duties." (1179) Danizelle: "And Even Cecelyne has suborned her desires to see the reclamation happen." (1225) Niet: "She is one of our patrons. She defines the concept of superiors. Not following orders is slapping her in the face nyo." (1225) Niet: Niet glances pointedly at Lightning. (1183) Lightning Without Thunder: "Stop looking at me." (1225) Niet: "You saw what happened to Sparky for speaking out of turn." (1179) Danizelle: "Which would she rather have, our unquestioning obedience, which I might add, I am incapable of giving... Or does she want out of her prison more?" (1225) Niet: "Both nyo." (1225) Niet: "And they'd all rather have Brigy gone nyo." (1225) Niet: "A sword that strikes its user isn't cute at all." (1179) Danizelle: "She can't have both. This is why we weren't made will-less like the akuma. because of decisions like this. This is why Sol Invictus gave his Solars free will in the war. So that we couldn't be forced to stand down when things go south." (1225) Niet: "This is what the yozis want, not something force on them nyo. The latter would make rebellions really cute." (1179) Danizelle: "Malfeas' rage and a battle with Brigid would destroy too much of the Demon City, possibly the Ebon Dragon's plans, A lot of SWLIHN's shit and possibly a few fetiches of various Yozis because everything, our main resources are IN MALFEAS. Malfeas goes berserk, things become more inefficient and seriously uncute." (1225) Niet: "He's constantly raging." (1179) Danizelle: "Not like this he isn't." (1179) Danizelle: "Malfeas sees Brigid, realizes that part of Lord Aftershock is within, Malfeas goes Soulbreaker and we have... about thirty seconds to hit a gate and go." (1179) Danizelle: "Before we get killed in the crossfire." (1225) Niet: "We don't have to be there. It's easy enough to just have a few first circles deliver her nyo. They're not cute at all." (1179) Danizelle: "Again, all the coven's shit likely gets destroyed here. all your holdings." (1225) Niet: "That's a few weeks to rebuild." (1179) Danizelle: "It boils down to do we hurt the reclamation by giving him up? Or do we keep the bitch contained until it's safe to do so? She Who Lives in Her Name are bound by their natures and their Service to Malfeas to give us those orders. They couldn't NOT give those orders. But neither of them seemed eager to give the orders. And we've got the capacity to delay the results until Cecelyne and your Mistress feel the time is right in accordance with the goals of the reclamation to reiterate their orders more... intently. When they are ready for that... We can follow the order. but for now, All we really need to do to preserve the Reclamation is have a scapegoat ready." (1179) Danizelle: I talked to the Dragon. He was rather vehement about Malfeas not getting Brigid, and he was so gods-damned busy trying to piss ME off he wasn't exactly going out of his way to be spiteful towards his siblings." (1225) Niet: "We'll be actin' against d'e principles of d'ree yozi nyo. That's not cute. And d'e od'er bosses wouldn't defend us. Or do yea trust d'e Dragon t' do d'at provided 'e gets what 'e wants?" (1225) Niet: actin'* (1225) Niet: (What 'appened d'ere?) (1179) Danizelle: "They won't blame us Niet." ** (1179) Danizelle grins. ** (1179) Danizelle: "because Brigid is going to be lost, and we're going to have someone appropriate to blame for it." (1225) Niet: ('appened d'ere) (1225) Niet: (Oh.) (1225) Niet: (Fixed it.) (1181) Lian: (what happened/) (1225) Niet: (Why is there a pirate accent setting on this thing?) (1225) Niet: (Te;lkj%$# (**sss**)ng See sp(**sss**)t @#$%DDD .) (1225) Niet: (Odd.) (1225) Niet: (There's a pirate filter for text...) (1225) Niet: "What?" (1179) Danizelle: "Just. What. I. Said. Niet." (1183) Lightning Without Thunder: "...devious." (1179) Danizelle: "We do as ordered, Malfeas suffers more because the reclamation gets set back quite a bit." (1179) Danizelle: "So we're going to lose Brigid, and have someone to take the blame for it." (1225) Niet: "Explain nyo." (1179) Danizelle: "how easily would a delivery ocrew of First-circles be co-opted and lose their designated cargo?" (1225) Niet: "0%." (1179) Danizelle: Anyone who wanted to stop them could. (1225) Niet: "No demon would." (1179) Danizelle: "A pack orf Erymanthoi isn't exactly the sharpest knives int he drawer." (1225) Niet: "I can compel them with a name." (1179) Danizelle: "Solars would. Terrestrials Would. Sidereals would, and most especially... Any of the Gods of Yu-Shan would dearly love to get ahold of our first sorceress for any number of reasons." (1225) Niet: "And how likely are they to come within a mile of the brass dancer?" (1225) Niet: "You do realize that SWLIHN has the cutest little ability to read your mind and steal the details even against your will." (1179) Danizelle: "I'm aware." (1183) Lightning Without Thunder: "Niet, stop bein' an obstructive bitch." (1225) Niet: "Getting killed isn't cute nyo." (1179) Danizelle: "We (1179) Danizelle: "We are fucked no matter what we do here. We're caught between the Yozis and the Dragon, we're facing death if we give her up, we face death if we wake her up. the only way I know to keep her under control would be an exalt slave collar and the soulsteel and orichalcum shackles that deny charm use and drain essence." (1225) Niet: "So we give her to Malfeas when we aren't around nyo." (1179) Danizelle: "Then we are still dealing with the fact that the other Yozis would hold us responsible for Malfeas smashing their stuff." (1225) Niet: "They told us to do so." (1179) Danizelle: "Plus, we're allowed ONE thing that no other being in Malfeas is not. we are afforded the Luxury of defending our choices before the reclamation Yozis. all of them. This includes the Dragon, Andorjan and Kimbery, who likely would not care that we denied malfeas the opportunity to smash." (1179) Danizelle: "because more than payback and satisfaction, they want OUT." (1179) Danizelle: She Who Lives in her name can be swayed by Logic." (1225) Niet: "Adorjan might vote to kill us for helping her." (1179) Danizelle: "Cecelyne is swayed by strength, wheich is measured by Results." (1183) Lightning Without Thunder: "Shut up." (1179) Danizelle: "andorjan will vote to kill us no matter what. I'm safe. Only the Dragon is allowed to punish me anyway." (1225) Niet: "Unless Malfeas, as king, decides to do it anyway nyo." (1179) Danizelle: "Then malfeas proves that he does not care about his freedom and that of those he magnanimously guards and protects as well as rules. it's an appeal to that which would sere us with him." (1179) Danizelle: "And in this case i'm telling the truth, you know it, but you're becoming so much of a lbuzzing little bee that you're incapable of independant thought and initiative." (1225) Niet: "You haven't even given a plan nyo." (1179) Danizelle: "Life requires Risk taking. So does what we do every day." (1179) Danizelle: "Oh? And was I wwrong to think that your twisted little mind might be a good one to tap to IMPLEMENT a plan?" (1225) Niet: "Action needs plans." (1225) Niet: "Besides, disobeying one's boss isn't cute at all. This might work is uglier than anything else nyo." (1179) Danizelle: "I came to talk so we could cook up a plan that would WORK! otherwise I'd go drop Brigid ssomewhere in creation, come back then publicly begin mauling the pack of Erymanthoi I "Hired" to guard the amber crystal." (1183) Lightning Without Thunder: "...did you really just say you don't want to disobey your boss?" (1225) Niet: "YES!" (1179) Danizelle: "and demand their asses be judged before cecelyne for their failure and trason." (1183) Lightning Without Thunder: "You fucking little sheep! I should cut you down!" (1179) Danizelle: "Lightning, play nice with little Misss Batty please." (1225) Niet: "They've given us everything nyo." (1179) Danizelle: "We need her." (1225) Niet: "They took a bunch of little impotent worms without a shred of beauty amongst them and made them useful. They made us tools that can serve a purpose nyo." (1225) Niet: "Or would you rather still be as impotent as that city?" (1179) Danizelle: "Here's what the point boils down to Niet. Do we blindly give the bosses what they WANT? Or do we take the Long view and give the bosses what they NEED?" (1183) Lightning Without Thunder: "And we're meant to rise ABOVE that purpose!" (1225) Niet: "Tools have a purpose. Even then, I'm not ugly enough to backstab the ones that I owe everything. They made us to help them, to possibly make them cuter, not to betray them." (1179) Danizelle: "Lightning's right. The Unconquered sun needed heroes to liberate creation. he made the Solars. The Yozis need heroes now, though it galls them to liberate themselves. We need to rise above and beyond outr base purpose for that to succeed." (1183) Lightning Without Thunder: "You couldn't ever be anything more than just a tool, Niet." Lightning spits at her feet. (1225) Niet: "Everything's a tool." (1225) Niet: "The yozi themselves are tools." (1179) Danizelle: "Are you an Infernal or an Akuma Niet?" (1225) Niet: "I guess your outside's the only thing that stopped being ugly." (1225) Niet: Niet just looks at Danzi. "Malfeas isn't essential." (1225) Niet: "It will be harder to fix him working from a position of traitors than working from a position of him being near death." (1183) Lightning Without Thunder: "She's a brainless slave is what she is." (1179) Danizelle: "If She who Lives In Her Name had intended for you to blindly obey she would have made you Akuma, not an infernal with the power to make sdecisions, even ones she may not like." (1225) Niet: "So it's cuter to let him fight nyo." (1225) Niet: "Not the reason why..." (1225) Niet: "She didn't want us to oppose her, just to avoid following orders she's forced to give us by someone else." (1179) Danizelle: "Niet how are you betraying She Who Lives In her Name by protecting her? How many of her spheres will die when Malfeas begins smashing everything in sight? How wounded and maimed will she become?" (1225) Niet: d4 => d4 (1225) Niet: "Do you really think they can't protect themselves?" (1225) Niet: "Twisting the truth to make your plan sound nicer is just ugly." (1179) Danizelle: "Against MALFEAS? None of the Yozis can lift a finger against their King. even to defend themselves. they can only beg him to spare them his wrath." (1225) Niet: "They can dodge when he hits someone else." (1225) Niet: "And you don't even have a plan besides don't get caught." (1179) Danizelle: "can they dodge his world-Body? Can they easily flee when Malfeas grinds himself against himself in pain when Brigid wounds the Brass Dancer? Can they convince him to see them when he slams parts of himself, or unleashes Ligier's flames upon himself to kill a traitor?" (1225) Niet: "You really don't understand how some of our charms work, do you nyo?" (1183) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning backhands Niet across the face. (1179) Danizelle: "the Souls of the Yozis can't USE our charms to save themselves!" (1179) Danizelle: "And you won't help us come up with an alternative! Quit acting like a child and help us come up with more than you obstinately and USELESSLY saying NO! (1225) Niet: A small sphere appears in the path of Lightning's hand, shattering into thousands of very sharp shards of glass and absorbing the force of the blow. (1179) Danizelle: "Niet, you best help me come up with solutions or i swear by all the spiteful assholishness of the Ebon Dragon I will shatter the crystal cage myself here and now." (1179) Danizelle: "The consequences be DAMNED! (1183) Lightning Without Thunder: ((I misread that as "by the spiteful asshole of the ebon dragon")) (1179) Danizelle: ((hehehe)) (1225) Niet: "You just said that would kill us all nyo. Perhaps you're defective." (1179) Danizelle: "I'd kill us all?" ** (1179) Danizelle passes a hand across her face as the ripples of fate alter her subtly. "I'm the eclipse who just let her out." ** (1183) Lightning Without Thunder: "I'm fucking leaving. I can't take this crap." (1225) Niet: "No, When Malfeas immediately notices her presence and the fight starts we'd be collateral according to you." (1225) Niet: "Do you even have any ideas as to how we could get away with it nyo?" (1179) Danizelle: "Get away witht eh Crystal?" (1179) Danizelle: That part's easy. You can make a replica." (1225) Niet: "Fool the yozis." (1225) Niet: "And get Malfeas not to kill us nyo." (1225) Niet: "We could just give it to him in Cecelyne." (1179) Danizelle: "Fool the Yozis? Who said anything about fooling the Yozis?" (1225) Niet: "YOU." (1225) Niet: Niet tugs on her ears. (1179) Danizelle: "I'd rather fool a bunch of bitch-ass first circles, and then let them take the blame for the failure." (1225) Niet: "You really think you could hoodwink the yozis into falling for that when they read your mind?" (1179) Danizelle: "The dragon said explicitly: Do not give her to Malfeas. lose her, and find a scapegoat. Cecelyne's law means we are right if we are stronger. our scapegoat would be punished in our place." (1179) Danizelle: "That's not a hoodwink. That's legal in malfeas." (1225) Niet: "She Who Lives in Her Name is above the law." (1225) Niet: "If she decides we're innefficient she can do whatever she wants." (1179) Danizelle: "Not if the others say no." (1225) Niet: "So maybe you can stop trying the impossible and come up with a real idea nyo." (1225) Niet: "They don't care about us individually that much. We're cheap tools at the moment." (1179) Danizelle: "Step one, Hide crystal. Step two, I dunno yet, that's why I'm asking YOU! You're fucking smarter than I am! step three? PROFIT!" (1225) Niet: "I'm smarter, so listen to me then." (1179) Danizelle: "is that fucking explicit enough for you? (1179) Danizelle: ' (1225) Niet: "We give it to Malfeas when we're not in range, hell. Find an infinite place, or a mirror realm somewhere, or some other place not connected and give it to him there." (1179) Danizelle: "I said you were smarter, i never accused you of having common sense." (1225) Niet: "There are hundreds." (1225) Niet: "You either want my advice or you don't nyo." ** (1179) Danizelle twitches, a beatific smile crossing her face. ** (1179) Danizelle: "Fine. Do what you will. You will wait long enough for me and Lightning to use one of the gates and leave before you act. This is not a request. otherwise... do as you will, little scourge. but you will do it without us." (1179) Danizelle: "And you will shoulder SOLE responsibility for what happens." (1225) Niet: "No." (1225) Niet: "We all got an order. I'm not taking the blame because it's impossible and you can't think of any better way to solve it." (1179) Danizelle: "Yes." (1225) Niet: "So you're willing to betray the yozis and foist the blame off on someone else to save yourself?" (1179) Danizelle: "If you will not help me find a solution and you are so ABUNDANTLY fucking all-knowing. Then you may make the choice. making that choice makes the Onus YOURS." (1225) Niet: "I'm offering solutions." (1225) Niet: "All you've given is a pipe-dream nyo." (1179) Danizelle: "No, you are offering obstruction." (1179) Danizelle: "You have not provided a single viable solution." (1225) Niet: "Mirror universe." (1225) Niet: "Cecelyne's infinite desert." (1225) Niet: "Either of those is a fine place for Malfeas to fight as much as the king wants." (1179) Danizelle: "if all you have is obstruction and obstinant demand for mindless obedience, then the decision is YOURS, the Resoponsibility is YOURS, and the Consequences are YOURS." (1225) Niet: "You're the one just shouting the same thing over and over again." (1225) Niet: "I've given multiple ideas nyo." (1179) Danizelle: "And yes, Niet." She almost coos, leaning in so Niet can hear every word in her ears, clearly. "I will do whatever it takes to save myself. i volunteered to be their Fiend, not their martyr." (1179) Danizelle: "if you choose to be that martyr, so be it." (1225) Niet: "So you admit that you're dodging the issue." (1225) Niet: "That's cute." Niet sighs with relief. (1225) Niet: "Now She will know exactly what happened when she reads my mind." (1179) Danizelle: "because I don't have anymore indformation, dammit!" (1225) Niet: "Mirror universe." (1225) Niet: "We have the fight there." (1179) Danizelle: "And I don't answer to She Who lives In Her Name. I answer to the Ebon Dragon." (1179) Danizelle: "WHAT mirror Universe?" (1225) Niet: "That one demon." (1225) Niet: "It's a mirror universe." (1179) Danizelle: ... (1179) Danizelle: "WHAT one Demon?' (1225) Niet: "A third circle." (1179) Danizelle: "Oh, and Niet? You're missing one thing." (1225) Niet: "What?" (1179) Danizelle: "I've been given contradicting orders." ** (1179) Danizelle smiles tightly." ** (1225) Niet: "What?" (1179) Danizelle: "I've been told by the Dragon not to allow Malfeas to have her. I told you that a bit before." (1179) Danizelle: "Did you not think that meant contradicting orders?" (1225) Niet: "Oh. Why didn't you say so." (1225) Niet: "Where should we put her?" (1179) Danizelle: "I DID SAY SO YOU UNCUTE, OBSTINATE LITTLE MONSTER!" ** (1179) Danizelle screams out of Pthe purest frustration." ** (1225) Niet: "Don't be silly Danzi. You said he told you, not that he ordered you. They're different." (1225) Niet: (And Niet gets strangled.) ** (1179) Danizelle eyes go wild with the sudden, irrational urge to kill and devour catgirl. Danizelle settles for rapidly warping back to her serpentine form and coiling on Niet. ** (1225) Niet: "Aww, hugs are cute." (1179) Danizelle: ((Danzi will not try to kill Niet. Scare her, but not kill)) ** (1179) Danizelle squeezes Niet until speech is impossible, letting her get just enough air to stay awake. "Yes, Very cute." Now are you done playing "Block the fiend" Dearie" She asks the scourge. ** (1225) Niet: Niet says nothing, given that she's being squeazed to the point of speach being impossible. (1183) Lightning Without Thunder: "Can I poke her with my claws?" (1179) Danizelle: "Let me spin you a little scenario. We have a Solar. we have a Mask of Winters. What say we allow our mutual fun partners to kill each other?" (1183) Lightning Without Thunder: "No. I want to slit his throat myself." (1225) Niet: "That might destroy Thorns. We need to fix it not break it more." (1225) Niet: (Scratch that, being joked.) (1179) Danizelle: "Thorns isn't in the Shadowland." (1225) Niet: Niet would say something like that had she the ability to speak. ** (1179) Danizelle relaxes her tail just enough to let Niet gasp for air. ** (1181) Lian: (yes it is) (1179) Danizelle: ((scratch that then)) (1290) Shadell (enter): 00:14 (1179) Danizelle: "And no Lightning, you may only poke her with parts of your body not dripping with poison. (1183) Lightning Without Thunder: "But I want her to die." (1291) Shadell (enter): 00:20 (1179) Danizelle: "No Lightning. We need her. Just settle for occasionally choking her." (1291) Shadell: "Thorns is important." Niet notes, easily ignoring the threats on her life. (1179) Danizelle: "So. Niet, start your brain. Here's the start of the equation. HWe need to hide and contain the Solar. We need a scapegoat. We need to profit somehow. help me figure out how to do it." (1291) Niet: "We have a scapegoat." (1291) Niet: "The Ebon Dragon ordered you to do it." (1291) Niet: "So when we get caught we can blame it on him." (1179) Danizelle: "No no no no no. that's too obvious Niet. No one will ever believe the Ebon Dragon or one of his minions ordered any such thing without at least a cursory veneer of believable lies." (1291) Niet: "They'll read your mind." (1291) Niet: "He told you to do it, so we're obligated to do it." (1179) Danizelle: "he did it while wearing the form of my husband. So. Thin veneer of believable lies. (1179) Danizelle: "We come up with a minor scapegoat, let cecelyne punish them, and things should clear over. (1179) Danizelle: "then when they get a wild hair up their ass they won't be confused about why the Ebon Dragon would order something without even a cursory attempt at deception." (1179) Danizelle: "then our memories become credible." (1291) Niet: "Well you remember him doing it, so clearly he must be plotting something." (1179) Danizelle: "You're thinking too logically Niet. Remember. She Who is YOUR Patron is a goddess of absolutes. Of fact, and truth. Mine is the Lord of all that is empty lies, and spiteful popposition. he never does anything straightforward. If it were straightforward... Obviously it wasn't him." (1179) Danizelle: "So. Humor me." (1291) Niet: "Mirror demon?" (1183) Lightning Without Thunder: "...we could always just throw her Elsewhere..." (1179) Danizelle: "We just need to make it look like someone else fucked up Niet. We don't even have to try hard if the demon or whatever is weaker. By Cecelyne's law, we are stronger, so he is at fault. that is the precedent. (1179) Danizelle: "and i'd like to find a secure place to keep her for now. ** (1179) Danizelle lets niet go and slithers over to Lightning. "Dearie, I could kiss you." ** (1183) Lightning Without Thunder: "Do it!" (1291) Niet: "How?" (1179) Danizelle: "Niet, would you provide me with the use of a cache egg?" (1183) Lightning Without Thunder: "Dread Panoply - oh." (1179) Danizelle: "hell give me three." (1291) Niet: "I might be able to make one, but I have to finish my current work first, if we don't want to get attacked by the Mask." (1179) Danizelle: "one for brigid, who shall go to elsewhere so she's contained." (1179) Danizelle: "Will you allow me to observe all of your crafting charms in use Niet? Plus the ones you need to get them?" (1179) Danizelle: "If you allow this I will make the egg myself." (1179) Danizelle: "I just need to see your charms in action, and possibly materiels (1291) Niet: "They're all based off of my telekinesis." (1183) Lightning Without Thunder: ((What crafting do you need to make a cache egg? Magitech?)) (1291) Niet: (I believe so.) (1181) Lian: (yes) (1183) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Lame.)) (1181) Lian: (hm?) (1291) Niet: (Niet can teach it. The lore might mess up Lightning though.) (1183) Lightning Without Thunder: ((I was thinking Lightning could build it.)) (1179) Danizelle: ((Danzi can steal the magitech specialty from Niet any time she likes)) (1225) Shadell (exit): 00:44 (1181) Lian: (Lightning was buffed in all three categories to be able to build stuff. so shes' not hurting there just charms lacking)) (1183) Lightning Without Thunder: ((But she still doesn't have craft: magitech.)) (1179) Danizelle: ((My point is Danzi can build it so long as she does so before calibration (1183) Lightning Without Thunder: ((And without charms how long would it take to build on?)) (1181) Lian: ((3 months per roll)) (1290) Shadell (exit): 00:46 (1183) Lightning Without Thunder: ((jesus)) ** (1179) Danizelle casually lifts Niet off the ground with Telekinesis. "Dear, that was the first trick i swiped from you. i can steal other tricks until calibration without interrupting your work." ** (1181) Lian: ((You have 2 other crafts of your choice)) (1291) Niet: (Artifacts are hard. On the other hand, extraordinarily good non-artifact gear is craft fire and one terrestrial spell.) (1291) Niet: "Then do it. I need to make the bombs and Sparky's armor." (1179) Danizelle: ((you aren't listening to me)) (1179) Danizelle: "All i need is to see you working, with the charms and see the charms the crafting tricks build off of in use. then I can internalize them until calibration." (1291) Niet: ((That was for Lightning.) (1291) Niet: (Niet agreed.) (1291) Niet: "That's fine." (1179) Danizelle: "Let's get out of here before someone figures out we're pulling a running asspull here." (1179) Danizelle: "we might want to avoid malfeas until things die down." ** (1179) Danizelle leans into Lightning, somewhat exasperated. ** (1183) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning puts her arms around Dani and kisses the back of her neck. (1179) Danizelle: "Let's just go. We'll set up a fall demon, then we leave. Agreed?" (1291) Niet: Niet giggles. (1291) Niet: "Sure." (1179) Danizelle: "Would you be so kind as to shape us a replica of brigid there?" (1291) Niet: Niet frowns. "Fine." (1179) Danizelle: "What better way to have a scapegoat than to have them lose the real Brigid?" (1179) Danizelle: "If nothing else, it will buy us time." (1291) Niet: "Of course they know whenever I shape Malfeas..." (1179) Danizelle: "Then let us do so in creation. Then we will choose our guardians for their utter loyalty to the yozis, and their utter mediocrity of competence. (1183) Lightning Without Thunder: "...we could scapegoat my cult, but I can see where that might cause problems." ** (1179) Danizelle nods. ** (1179) Danizelle: "let's not implicate you in their incompetence" (1291) Niet: "You have a cult nyo?" (1183) Lightning Without Thunder: "Yeah. A bunch of idiots with their tongues cut out." ** (1179) Danizelle looks at Niet critically ** (1291) Niet: "They worship you?" (1179) Danizelle: "Niet the feline apprearance does not suit you at all (1291) Niet: Niet seems rather awe-struck. (1291) Niet: "Cats are curious." (1183) Lightning Without Thunder: "Of course they worship me, I'm awesome." (1291) Niet: "And I bounce more." (1291) Niet: Niet hops up and down. (1179) Danizelle: "Cats personalities are also incompatible with obedience." (1179) Danizelle: "I think I have something that might suit your temprament somewhat better." (1291) Niet: She bounces more. (1291) Niet: "But this is cute nyo~<3"> (1179) Danizelle: "But for now, let's get this done, and not a word to Ceylin." (1179) Danizelle: "Are we clear? Ceylin has all the subtlety of a rock hammer to the forehead." (1183) Lightning Without Thunder: "How the hell are we going to keep this secret?" (1179) Danizelle: "We only need to keep Ceylin in the dark until AFTER we get this dealt with." (1291) Niet: "Maybe if we gave ourselves amnesia..." (1291) Niet: "I can erase both of your memories of doing it." (1183) Lightning Without Thunder: "My memories are mine, bitch." (1179) Danizelle: "No. Because then we'd all come back to the same point and we'd wind up repeating this conversation a thousand times, and sdoint the same thing over and over. (1291) Niet: "... After we hand her over." (1291) Niet: "Or Danzi can learn the spell and only you'll know about the real one." (1179) Danizelle: "We'll still have the real her." (1179) Danizelle: "Niet things are already complicated enough. Let's not add confusion to the mix." (1179) Danizelle: "that would be uncute." (1179) Danizelle: "Wait. why are we still here? (1179) Danizelle: "Let's get to Denandsor now, and get this done." (1183) Lightning Without Thunder: "Am I carrying all of you?" (1291) Niet: "Yes." (1181) Lian: zoooooom (1181) Lian: so back through the gate? (1183) Lightning Without Thunder: ZOOOOOM (1179) Danizelle: Yeah. niet makes replica, then Danzi sets some demons up for a serious assfucking. (1291) Niet: Yes. (1181) Lian: ok (1179) Danizelle: I'll be using essence dissecting stare to make sure they're all essence 3 (1181) Lian: ok (1179) Danizelle: That way they can't cry foul to cecelyne (1179) Danizelle: need to roll anything? (1181) Lian: Shadell? (1291) Niet: Hmm? (1291) Niet: No objections. (1181) Lian: just shaping? (1291) Niet: Yeah, just wyld-shaping. Not much else I can think to do, unless we want to try to PIM a third circle. (1181) Lian: or make an artifact (1179) Danizelle: "I imagine Niet can shape a false glow visible in essence sight. if you can wyld shape a child's dying scream you can wyld shape an illusion of essence power (1291) Niet: What would the rating of "This looks like essence 10 being" be? (1181) Lian: what essence is eldrich secret mastery? (1179) Danizelle: You can prolly get away with artifact one. it's an illusion visible to essence sight. (1179) Danizelle: fuck, like... 2 (1179) Danizelle: Essence 3, just looked it up (1181) Lian: so probably 3 (1179) Danizelle: why can't she just wyld shape an illusion? (1291) Niet: Nah. (1291) Niet: Eldritch Secrets is a lot more versatile. (1291) Niet: And mobile. (1291) Niet: This is dramatically weaker, it only has one setting and is always on. (1291) Niet: Also only one kind of essence. (1179) Danizelle: Right. (1181) Lian: It still fools essence sight (1291) Niet: Eldritch Secrets could do Briget or 9 billion other things. (1291) Niet: This would just be Briget. (1179) Danizelle: and we're not trying to make malfeas think he got to vent, we're trying to make it look like a pack of demons fucked up basic instructions (1291) Niet: If the second works its better for us though. (1181) Lian: Much like the Seifuku of Schoolgirling is a 3 I will say its a 3 to make a replica (1291) Niet: And it's dramatically less useful than Eldritch Secrets. (1181) Lian: 3 is what I say. (1179) Danizelle: hey Shadell about three seconds after Niet starts, Danzi will dump motes like a sieve dumps water if she shows her principle invoking onslaught first. (1179) Danizelle: that'll let you add Danzi in as a time hack and + 4 successes to your roll (1181) Lian: Hell boht Lightning and Danzi count as bonus sucesses (1291) Niet: 3s are 60 successes. (1291) Niet: That's almost a month of work. (1291) Niet: Well, 30 for planning. (1291) Niet: OK. (1291) Niet: Lets see how long it would take. (1291) Niet: Planning interval is... /5/3 (1291) Niet: Well, one month divided by five so 5.6 days a roll. (1291) Niet: Can't work in hell, so no Alveua or automatons. (1291) Niet: What's the factory cathedral success bonus? (1291) Niet: Oh wait, that's dice. (1291) Niet: I assume this counts as magitech? (1291) Niet: +4 dice. (1291) Niet: So, base 19 dice? (1179) Danizelle: add in a x4 multiplier and the essence 4 equivalent of the workshop charm as well as essence 4 versions of all your crafter tricks (1291) Niet: 4x multiplier? (1179) Danizelle: also add 4 successes for having Danzi assist as a master craftsman (1291) Niet: Multipliers don't stack. (1291) Niet: Just successes get added on. (1179) Danizelle: Pity (1291) Niet: Only the alchemical one can do that. (1291) Niet: So 8 successes from Lightning and Danzi. (1179) Danizelle: Well fuck a duck. WHY can't we just do a static illusion again? (1291) Niet: 18 base successes, but difficulty is 5 so 13 before rolling. (1291) Niet: 17 successes on 19 dice finishes the planning in five.5 days. (1291) Niet: Ick. (1179) Danizelle: Can I add excellencies for 4 more successes to Niet? I wanna use ED excellency because this is really gonna piss someone off (1291) Niet: Oh wait. (1291) Niet: Neit gets some first circle demons too. (1291) Niet: Brainwash them afterwards. (1179) Danizelle: Danzi will brainwash them (1179) Danizelle: By having Lightning "Brainwash" them when we are done. (1183) Lightning Without Thunder: By washing their brains? (1291) Niet: Shadow Peacock Eyes! (1179) Danizelle: Yes. you must extract them first (1291) Niet: Killing the help is a no-no. (1291) Niet: So +6 successes. (1179) Danizelle: No witnesses (1291) Niet: 19 pre-roll successes. (1179) Danizelle: And danzi won't tell Niet what she's doing ** (1179) Danizelle smiles sweetly ** (1291) Niet: 19d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,10,10,9,8,8,8,8,7,7,6,6,4,2,2,2,1 = (12) (1291) Niet: 17... (1291) Niet: 35. (1291) Niet: With 19 added. (1291) Niet: 54... That's 6 needed. (1291) Niet: Can't really wyld shape because there's no manse set up in the wyld or with Outside Worlds WIthin. (1291) Niet: So 2 rolls. (1291) Niet: 11 days. (1179) Danizelle: Like I asked, can Danzi and niet burn excellencies? (1291) Niet: 19d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,10,10,9,9,7,7,7,6,6,4,4,4,3,3,3,2 = (10) (1291) Niet: Wouldn't make a difference. (1291) Niet: We beat 30 successes on both days. (1179) Danizelle: err Danzi and lightning add successes via aexcellency? (1291) Niet: We'd need to beat 60 successes in one roll to do that. (1291) Niet: We hit 35. Excellencies from others would make 45. (1179) Danizelle: I think Danzi can add four and Lightning can add another 4 via excellency (1291) Niet: So less than 45. (1291) Niet: We'd need 60 in one interval or there's no benefit. (1179) Danizelle: 43 (1291) Niet: We finish in 2 no matter what. (1179) Danizelle: plus 19 auto = 62 (1291) Niet: 35 had the 19 counted. (1291) Niet: 17+19+8 (1179) Danizelle: ah (1291) Niet: 36 it was. (1291) Niet: Hence 11 days to do it. (1291) Niet: Also, buying Methodology of Unwasted Hours. (1291) Niet: That'd probably make it quicker, but it'd be weird to calculate. (1179) Danizelle: what's that do (1291) Niet: Actually... (1291) Niet: I know how. (1291) Niet: We don't let the demons sleep, do they even need to do so? (1179) Danizelle: no (1291) Niet: That's -8 successes so +11 (1291) Niet: 44 to start with. 55 pre-roll. (1291) Niet: With Methodology it'd be one interval. (1291) Niet: Since Danzi and Lightning roll days, I treat it as two rolls every 5.6 days, one with 11 successes added, one with 19. (1291) Niet: Well, 36 first roll if no excellency, then 11 would make it 47... Needed 13 and beat that. (1291) Niet: Yep. (1179) Danizelle: So do we win? (1291) Niet: 6 days if Niet has time to retroactively buy a charm. (1291) Niet: Meh, if she was a solar it'd be 2. (1179) Danizelle: yeah (1291) Niet: We need Alchemical minions. (1291) Niet: Niet's not fast enough. (1291) Niet: Well, solar would be 11/3, so almost 4. Not quite as much better. (1179) Danizelle: Lian! we are crafting badasses! Does the plan work? (1291) Niet: Test. (1179) Danizelle: I see you (1291) Niet: Testing for Lian. (1181) Lian: hmm? (1291) Niet: 6 days or 11 to finish? (1291) Niet: Depending on whether or not Niet can have the charm trained? (1179) Danizelle: calculated speed of crafting is 6 days if you allow niet to buy unwasted hours (1291) Niet: Err, that wasn't a question. (1181) Lian: she's had time to train (1181) Lian: she has time and the xp so if she wants to do it she can do it (1291) Niet: Doing it then. (1291) Niet: We give the demons the fake-Briget then. (1179) Danizelle: And send them off to destruction with the promise of lavish, but not too lavish, payment if they deliver the real brigid. the oath backlashing on them should be evidence enough that they tried to betray their promised duty (1181) Lian: (JG roll 1 d10) (1179) Danizelle: 1d10 => 5 = (5) (1181) Lian: ok (1179) Danizelle: can I ask what I was rolling (1179) Danizelle: ?? (1181) Lian: You can ask (1179) Danizelle: ... (1179) Danizelle: What was I rolling? (1181) Lian: to see how self aware Malfeas is (1179) Danizelle: Are we screwed? (1291) Niet: So, do we get any messages blaming us for messing up, or does Malfeas fall for it? (1179) Danizelle: Fall for it? probably not. In fact Danzi'd go into shock if he FELL for it. (1181) Lian: There was a good chance he's just smash it and not pay attention to why it was so easy so sure of his strength (1179) Danizelle: Did he? (1181) Lian: yes (1179) Danizelle: rockin' (1179) Danizelle: Looks like a couple demons might be getting a vacation in Denandsor after all (1181) Lian: anything else? (1291) Niet: Niet's going to try and learn summon third circle before next session if she can. (1291) Niet: From Oramus. (1179) Danizelle: yeah. Danzi's going to do a bit of "training" indulge in a killing spree with lightning on our crafter assistants, and then build the casche egg with Lightning's help if she's willing (1183) Lightning Without Thunder: If Dani wants her to do it, Lightning is willing. :p (1291) Niet: Incidentally, Niet brainwashes them as soon as the project's done. (1179) Danizelle: brainwashes Who? (1291) Niet: Not that the others couldn't then kill them... (1179) Danizelle: oh the assistants? (1179) Danizelle: This falls under dead men tell no tales, even under mind-restoring powers (1181) Lian: if only you had the disgaea spirit recycling charm (1179) Danizelle: Yeah, if only i could jack BVel's tricks. (1179) Danizelle: Wait a fucking minute. (1179) Danizelle: I CAN jack Vel's tricks! (1291) Niet: This is a SWLIHN one. (1291) Niet: And on Niet's list... (1291) Niet: Except she can only get 3 and there's 4 she needs at the moment. (1291) Niet: Well, 3/4 counting Unwasted Hours. (1181) Lian: does she pass out when she's done? (1291) Niet: Niet? (1291) Niet: She no longer sleeps. (1179) Danizelle: Lian, Danzi and Lightning will make the cache egg (1179) Danizelle: and then Danzi's gonna banish Miss Solar elsewhere (1179) Danizelle: what level cache egg do I need to make to pull this off? (1179) Danizelle: level 2 or level 3? (1181) Lian: what are the sizes again? (1181) Lian: I thought unwasted let you choose to sleep if you wanted to (1179) Danizelle: 3 cubic yards for 3 (1179) Danizelle: it'd have to be a level 3, minimum (1291) Niet: No. (1291) Niet: You always have to work. (1291) Niet: If you don't assign a task, you start working on something that helps your urge. (1181) Lian: ah (1291) Niet: So, XP? (1181) Lian: 4 (1181) Lian: anything else? (1179) Danizelle: Just general Rp in the aftermath of the frenetic rush to make the decoy? (1179) Danizelle: Now that the argument is over? ** (1181) Lian found the F10 macro key ** (1181) Lian: sure whispering to Danizelle, you have access to designs whispering to Danizelle, yeah but you only need 30 successes because that was a common item ** (1179) Danizelle relaxes in a pool of water in the city, cleaning the sweat off after the frantic crafting. ** ** (1179) Danizelle protects her modesty with a simple silk shirt ** (1179) Danizelle: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,7,7,7,6,2,1 = (5) Shaping (1179) Danizelle: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,7,6,6,2,2,1 = (3) Shaping (1179) Danizelle: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,8,7,7,5,4,1,1 = (4) Shaping (1179) Danizelle: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,7,7,7,3,2,1 = (5) Shaping (1183) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning crouches at the edge of the pool, alternately watching Dani and everything else. "Fuck that shirt." ** (1179) Danizelle chuckles. ** (1179) Danizelle: "Wouldn't want the mortals to come by and get any ideas now would I?" (1183) Lightning Without Thunder: "Well, no, but we can just kill them." ** (1179) Danizelle chuckles. "They do make good toys on occasion. Care to have a swim? ** (1183) Lightning Without Thunder: "Eh. Not really. ...should I?" (1179) Danizelle: "Why not? the water's warm, it's a lovely day, we're not in malfeas and i enjoy swimming (1183) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning rolls her eyes and kicks off her outfit, slipping into the water. ** (1179) Danizelle seems to have an almost bluish-green cast to her human skin, and three large fins sprout from her back, the center one trailing all the way down her back to her tailtip as she glides through the water, showing off gills along her back, and webbed fingers with talons. ** ** (1179) Danizelle slithers through the water towards Lightning, circling her under the water like a shark ** (1183) Lightning Without Thunder: "Lookin' awfully fishy there, baby - oh, now you're going to eat me. Shit, I fell for it." ** (1179) Danizelle coils up around Lightning torso resting on her back. ** (1179) Danizelle: "Gotcha." (1183) Lightning Without Thunder: "Aaaugh." Lightning laughs and bends back, wrapping herself around Dani. "So you can breathe underwater now?" (1179) Danizelle: "Yes." ** (1179) Danizelle chuckles ** (1291) Niet: (Night.) (1179) Danizelle: "Next I plan to work on my arms after I get used to this (1179) Danizelle: ((Night Shady)) (1183) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Nite.)) (1183) Lightning Without Thunder: "What work's there left to be done?" (1179) Danizelle: "Well I like the multi-armed look, and quite frankly when I do my own permanent changes I want six arms." (1179) Danizelle: "All the better to grasp my prey and rip them apart, or keep them from escaping. (1183) Lightning Without Thunder: "I'm havin' totally different thoughts about extra arms." (1179) Danizelle: "Oh? How so? i like yours where they are." (1183) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning grins and runs her hands down Dani's sides. "I mean other uses." (1179) Danizelle: "Oh I can think of a few as well. I'm just glad this idiotic issue with Malfeas is mostly done (1183) Lightning Without Thunder: "Me, too. Ugh." (1183) Lightning Without Thunder: She sneeeeaks a nibble to Dani's neck. (1179) Danizelle: "Wonder what Ceylin's been up to all this time." She looks around then slithers off Lightning over to the shore so she's on land just above her waist with her tail trailing in the water. (1179) Danizelle: "come on over here so I don't accidentally drown you. (1183) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning climbs out, sitting on the edge with her legs dangling in the water. "No idea. Kind of glad she isn't around... don't wanna deal with her when she figures out I won't be climbing all over her anymore." (1179) Danizelle: "I doubt she'll be too jealous. She's a bit too self-absorbed." (1183) Lightning Without Thunder: "...true. I still can't figure out if you're self-absorbed and you're just playing me for a schmuck, if you actually like me, or in between." (1291) Niet: Disconnecting from server... (1291) Shadell (exit): 03:44 ** (1179) Danizelle shrugs. "i'm trying not to think about it too much honestly." ** (1183) Lightning Without Thunder: "Why?" (1179) Danizelle: "Because the more I try to justify myself the more of the first possibility it'll likely be. I don't feel like trying to justify myself." (1183) Lightning Without Thunder: "So you don't want to be manipulating me?" (1179) Danizelle: "I've come to accept that as an inevitability. Part of what I am, partially because of my upbringing, partly because of changes wrought buy being one of the Dragon's chosen. I don't think i could do anything truly and honestly altruistic anymore. But I'm enjoying the hell out of myself with you so i don't question it too much. Before... I probably wouldn;t have enjoyed the company so much." (1183) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning wraps an arm around Dani's shoulders and pulls her close. "I fucking hate being an Infernal, sometimes." (1179) Danizelle: "In my case it actually beats the alternative." She scoots in closer, putting her head and shoulders in Lightning's lap. "Ever notice I'm more believable when I'm lying through my teeth? When I'm telling the blunt truth it's always awkward like a inept fool trying to talk his way out of jail?" (1183) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning strokes her neck and back with all four hands, mindful of her claws. "I like when you're honest. It's... cute. And genuine. I don't like all that smarmy silver-tongued shit." (1179) Danizelle: "it's what I'm good at though. (1179) Danizelle: "I learned from the best. My mother could tell someone to go to hell and they'd be packing all excited for the vacation." (1183) Lightning Without Thunder: "You're good at being you." (1183) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning laughs. "Remind me never to meet her." (1179) Danizelle: "You'd like her. Once you stapled her to a wall with your daiklaives." (1183) Lightning Without Thunder: "And then I'd seduce her." ** (1179) Danizelle laughs. ** (1179) Danizelle: "You would frighten the family beyond all reason dearie." (1183) Lightning Without Thunder: "Eeh. They're just scared of awesome." ** (1179) Danizelle chuckles ** (1179) Danizelle: So. What's it feel like to have people worship you? I mimagine it's a bit of a rush." (1183) Lightning Without Thunder: "Eh. It was cool at first, but now it's just kinda like there's all these sweaty weird guys wantin' me to tell them what to do." (1179) Danizelle: so give them taksks, tell them what pleases you. let them scramble like madmen to make you happy." (1179) Danizelle: "or give them enough hints that they fall over themselves trying to figure it out." (1183) Lightning Without Thunder: "I don't have anything for them to do." (1179) Danizelle: "Have them spread the word, have them learn to fight, train them to be your personal assassins. Reward them occasionally and they will give you everything they have (1183) Lightning Without Thunder: "...you're better at this cult thing than I am." (1179) Danizelle: "Probably. But i know how to inspire loyalty in others. I've never actually been worshipped as a Goddess, but I also tend to keep a lower profile." she smirks. "Although I'm sure it will happen when I begin choosing mortals to alter to better suit my purposes and desires." (1183) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning snorts and nestles her face into Dani's neck. "'Desires.'" (1179) Danizelle: "I wasn't chosen because I was a ascetic dear." (1183) Lightning Without Thunder: "Stupid mortals. You don't need them for that." (1179) Danizelle: "No, i don't. However, it is a VERY effective and satisfying way to show them the rewards of service to the Yozis. Which is more or less the game written into my soul bey the Dragon. I'm a seducer, an infiltrator, a negotiator. I corrupt the virtuous by subtle and overt pleasures and set them on the path to serve our masters." (1183) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning grumbles. (1179) Danizelle: "Relax, Dear, there's a reason why I call them toys. One can hardly find a worthy mate or lover among silly, short-lived mortals who's only purpose is to do as we command." (1183) Lightning Without Thunder: "But still." (1179) Danizelle: "You're just the insanely jealous type Lightning." (1179) Danizelle: "Just don't maim the ones i need to get the job done alright?" (1183) Lightning Without Thunder: "Is there somethin' wrong with being jealous?" (1179) Danizelle: "no. I find it rather endearing actually. But I can only fight my own nature so much. I'm just asking you to try and understand that." (1183) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning nods, though she looks slightly sad. (1179) Danizelle: "I don't exactly have a lot of choice in the matter. I'm sure andorjan's will forces you to do things you might not otherwise consider yourself on occasion." (1183) Lightning Without Thunder: "Sometimes." (1179) Danizelle: "It's rather like that. I don't know what it's like for you, but for me... I WANT the fool that would be a good prospect, one that would make others fall like dominos to our will. it's almost impossible to fight. Better to go with it, and once they're properly devout to our masters, or us the urge fades." (1183) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning just mumbles sullenly and slides back into the pool. ** (1179) Danizelle slides into the pool with her. ** (1179) Danizelle: "i'm sorry if you don't like it. Honestly I'm not all that trhrilled most of the time. Care to guess how often the best prospect is one you or I would give a second glance or have any interest in?" (1183) Lightning Without Thunder: "...not often. But... meh." (1183) Lightning Without Thunder: "I'm gonna go get some rest." (1179) Danizelle: "Talk about something else?" (1179) Danizelle: "Alright Lightning." (1183) Lightning Without Thunder: She climbs out again and pulls her suit back on, clomping off. ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights